1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milking support and detacher mechanism and more particularly to a mechanism which is intended to move to a milking unit supporting position at the beginning of the milking cycle and is retractable upon completion of the milking cycle. The milking unit support and detacher mechanism also includes means for automatically retracting the milking unit from underneath the cow and raising it to a higher position and means for retracting the milking unit support arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior mechanisms of the general type known to applicants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,613; 3,556,053; 3,603,292; 3,690,300; 3,033,161; 3,789,798; 3,861,355; 3,938,470; 3,814,056 and 3,893,422. One of the principal problems related to the prior art mechanisms has been the relative complexity of such mechanisms resulting in generally higher cost and in some instances lower reliability. Another problem related to the prior art apparatus is that such apparatus commonly requires the operator to manually move the milking unit support apparatus into a milking unit supporting position at the beginning of the milking cycle.